Halo Side Wars
by SkybroWarrior
Summary: Hello FanFiction community! SkyBroWarrior here bringing the only Cortana X Oc to you good people! Story's about Rou Kensuingé, a lone gamer who loves the Halo universe. But what will happen when he gets more than he bargained for after the new Halo 4 release. Come find out, right here! Op OC, Op Chief, and Hot Cortana. Under quick rewrite . .
1. Chapter 1

**Side war, new life**

Chapter 1

Halo, a game or real life? Something always bothered me for the moment I first sat down and played the game series. I mean, Master Chief or John 117's life seem so real that it really could be true. How would we, the people, know if it really was just a game made to entertain us or not. Questions like that burned in my head for years as I play the game. Every couple of years, the game would add a new chapter to the story and I would finish them as fast as I could. When they finally came out with the 4th game, they made an announcement about a special copy of the new game.

They told the world that whoever got it would be in the game themselves when they put a code in from the box. People, who got excited, bought the game right out of the stores until they sold out around the world. I laughed at it, because I did not want to be stupid like them and could not believe people would buy out the game. Months passed and nobody got the special copy, every time the game was restocked the crowd would buy them out again. No one knew who would get the copy, but that did not stop anyone from buying the game when it restocked. Two days ago, the stores restock again and people again went crazy and bought it right up again.

I sighed to myself as I browsed the section for new games to play. Many caught my eye, but only a few were what I was looking for. Passing up empty shelves , I notice one game that the players missed. Wondering why, I grab the game and put it in my basket with the other games I grabbed that I thought would be good to play before finding this. As I go to buy it, I notice the casher ignore the case and I said nothing about it. I mean, who doesn't like free stuff!

When I got home, I was tempted to tell someone about what happened but I felt that I might be arrested because of it. Besides, something was telling me not to. Shrugging the feeling off, I unpack the games and wonder what to play when I felt the same feeling I had when I thought about the other thing earlier. I looked down to the new Halo game and shrugged then put the game in my computer. As I did, I looked in the case and saw the special code inside. I had water in my mouth when I did and I spat it out in shock. Did I get the special game and not know it?

When I looked up, I saw the screen of my computer had the game menu up along with the question for the code. I hold my breath as I put in the code and hit 'ok'. The screen flashes before the game begins to play, I shake my head and dawn my headgear plus gamer gauntlet that I bought weeks back. Smiling to myself, I begin to play the game.

While playing, the feeling I had inched its way into my thoughts as I made it to the halfway point of the mission I was playing. Hours pass by as I continued to play, and as I did the feeling grows stronger as time went. Then I got to the one mission that changed my life.

Playing all night had made me sleepy as I passed mission after mission. the feeling strong as ever. I decide one last mission wouldn't hurt me much more as is. So, I started the mission and waited for the cut-scene end but it didn't. The Scene was showing Master Chief and Cortana walking toward a broken piece of a building of Fore Runner technology. It full of life pods that were broken or fried. Both of them looked through Chief's helmet at the ruined tech, but then Cortana noticed one of the pods had a person still in the only working pod."Chief," She said, grabbing his attention. ", look over there. Looks like someone is actually in one of them. Put me into the system and I'll find out more and I will see if I can find the why." Chief pulled her out of his helmet and put her into the console nearby the pod.

As they did this, my skin began to heat up as she read out the information. "The person inside appears to be male, name is Rou Kensuingé. Looking at these charts and images, it says here that he part . . ."Cortana trailed off as she continued to read the info. I looked at the screen in shock, ' What the hell ?! Why is my name in the game ?' I thought.

Chief then asked, " What is it? Is something wrong?" Cortana stared at the screen in shock as well for a second before saying, "He's. . ., He's from the Forerunners time period. It says here that they found him around one of the settlements and found he to be different. They then ran some tests and put him here to keep safe from something but I can't tell wha. . " She looked up to continued, but then the blue darken to red and began to flash the word "WARNING". Cortana look down and quickly found what was wrong. "Chief! We need to get he out before he dies. The pod has been damaged and he is running out of air fast."

By then, I could not hear much of what they were saying after that. I had so many questions about what was happening. Why is my name in the damn game? Why am I in such pain from watching this scene? How was this good at all?! My body burned as I stood up and moved to kitchen, where I finally realized how bad I was in my situation.

The world outside of my house looked different, like a poorly made game with shit graphics and wrong colors. The sky had turned from blue to sickly green, and the land was now blocky and unformed. My mind started to shut itself down from the burning of my body and the shock of what was happening to my world. Before I passed out from it all, I had but only one thought on my mind " What the hell is going to happen next to me? "

And with that, I faceplant into the ground before me.

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Hello everyone who has been waiting for this update to happen. First, I would like to say that I am so sorry that I have not done anything with this story in a while. I finally have been able to refocus on my writing since my job and girlfriend have been keeping me busy.**_

 _ **Now I know a lot of you guys will be wondering why I rewrote the first chapter of my story. Well, it's simple. I totally forgot where the story was trying to go, so I thought " Why don't I just rewrite it better. " I am super sorry if you liked the last version better than this but I really just forgot where it was going. Last thing I want to say is I really want to thank you guys for favoriting this story and following it so much. If anyone of you guys have a complaint or a idea for this story, please review or PM so that I can do something about it. I am making this story for you readers out there so please don't hesitant to talk to me about it.**_

 _ **Thanks and this is SkyBroWarrior signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memories, most who have them know when things don't add up in one's head. What I am seeing makes me hope that my head is sane.

Places, sounds, noise, faces, words, and feelings, all of these sensations fill my mind as I see old information burst back into my mind as it downloads fast. I was the first and only human to walk with the Forerunners, they found me outside a settlement to the east of their major city and brought me in to see what and who I was.

They did tests that let them see that I was human, something they never really met before. Sure they planned on helping our species later on, but I was the first they ever truly made face to face contact with. Soon after, they asked me questions that, much later, turn me one of them. Biologically speaking of course.

After they redid my DNA structure and biology, the Forerunners experimented on me to turn me into a possible safe last resort should something bad happen. They made me faster, stronger, smarter, and more combat ready. They then downloaded everything they could find into my head, locking it away from both me and the outside world should they ever need it again. After that, they put me into a cryo-pod and sent me into space.

But . . , what about my other life? How could I possibly be this person that these memories show me to be without being my other self? What do I make of this and why do I only re-find out about this now? I only have a few seconds to think about this and my memories before my vision goes black . . . AGAIN! . . .

" Hel~" a voice said, far away from me. My rebirth into the realm hurt really bad, like being blown to a million super heated pieces then quickly reassembled times 10!

" Hello~" The voice called again, this time closer than before. I could tell it was female in origin and that she worried over something. My throat felt rough and scratched as I tried to talk, but nothing came out. Why was I here again, what happened to me that did this? Last I remember was I was in my room having just seen weird things. Maybe it was a dream. Or a nightmare, considering I felt pain right now.

" Wake up!" Now the voice was right next to me, loud in over sensitive ears. I try to open my eyes, but the room was too bright to see correctly.

" Are you alright, Mr. Kensuingé? Can you speak? " She asked, worry in her voice.

" I'm okay, miss. " I get out, my voice sounding like rough, dry sandpaper. I reach up to my head to rub away the pain that stayed. ' Where am I? ' I thought, struggling to open my eyes.

" How is he doing Cortana? " a male voice asked, sounding from my right.

" He seems to be physically stable, but the readings I got before you pulled him out indicates that some hyper brain activity happened. " Cortana said.

" Can he move about or do we have to carry him out of here? " He asked, his voice sounding closer.

" Don't worry Chief. He is going to be fine, mostly. " She said.

Just then, images and sounds flashed brightly in my mind's eye as I hear faint whispers grow louder and louder in my ears, saying

 **Protect them . .**

 **Keep them safe . .**

 **Help fulfill their mission . .**

 **The Master Chief is the one . .**

 **Protect the Chief . .**

 **HELP THE MASTER CHIEF !**

My head then finally silences itself, enabling me to think clearly for the first time since I first awoken. My name is Rou Kensuingé; I live in the USA, in my house in the state of Tennessee, I play a game called Halo last night and came to this place. . . WHAT NOW?

Opening my eyes for the first time, I see the Chief standing off to the side with his assault rifle pointed down in front of him. Cortana was typing away on her wrist mounted computer, which is strange since her body should be just a holographic display. Not a hardlight humanoid person! The Halo series never had that in ther . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

' Those damn gaming people! What did they do to me?! '

Anger and sadness flooded my system as the truth bares down on my reality. Most gamers in my lifetime would be jumping for joy or screaming their heads off in excitement. But I could do neither, because while thought did cross my mind, I never really wanted to try. I still had a life, my family to care for, finding a girlfriend or wife and raising a family before growing old with said family and dying of old age. They, the game developers, stole my life right from under me!

" What's wrong? Are you hurt, or feeling okay? " Cortana asked, leaning in to look me dead in my face. " Why are you crying? Did something happen? "

I raised my hand to my face and felt tears fall away as I pulled it away from my face. Great, now they might think I'm weak and a cry baby. Wanting to do something about the feelings in my body, I just stood up and let my body do whatever it wanted. Which, in this case, was to beat the living hell out of the nearest wall or floor.

Minutes pass by as I repeatly hit the wall hard over and over again. Finally tiring out my emotions, I sink to the floor and think. Behind me, I hear Chief and Cortana talking.

" What's wrong with him, did he lose his mind in the pod or something? " He asked.

" Nothing points to that theory, but he doesn't really have the air of "Sane man walking " either. " Cortana replied.

" Then, what do we with him? If he's comprised then we can't take him with us. " He said.

Right then and there, I made my choice. I won't just sit here and feel sad and angry over something that is beyond my control. If I am going to survive this journey, then I need to embrace it fully.

Standing up and facing Chief and Cortana, I say, " Sorry about that. I sort of lost myself there, but I promise it won't happen again, sir and ma'am. I just recently came to terms with my situation, so to speak. My name is Rou Kensuingé. Glad to meet you. "

Cortana looks at Chief then back at me, " Well, at least he is nice and mannered. Nice to meet you Rou. My name is A.I. Cortana. He is Chief petty officer Spartan 117, or Master Chief. "

Chief says nothing as Cortana speaks to me, standing tall and proud beside her watching. Cortana then asks, " Do you know where you are, Rou? "

I shake my head, " No, all I remember is bits and pieces of my past. Nothing much to go on, really. I know. Why are you guys here though? "

Chief spoke up at this, " We found this place after Cortana pointed it out on my map, decided to investigate and found you. " He gestured to the pod behind him, "Why were you in that pod? Are you a dangerous criminal?

Again, I shook my head, " I really have no clue. Like I said, I only remember bits and pieces. No complete memory is clear. AND No, I was not a criminal. That I can tell you for sure."

Cortana looked down at her computer and said, " He not lying Chief, He's telling the truth. "

Chief only nodded before taking his handgun out and held it out to me. " You ever shoot a gun before kid? "

I took it and examined it. Standard pistol with 2.5x scope with 12 rounds. I look back up to him and say, " Little, basics but not much else. "

Chief nodded and said, " Then that will have to do. " With that he pulled a chip, Cortana's to be exact, and held it near her. She then touched it and disappeared. Chief then put said chip back into his helmet before looking at me again. " Are you ready to leave? "

" Where are we going? " I asked, looking at him as he stood by the other part of the broken room.

" Some place safer than this. When that is done, then we will see about what's next. "

I nod and move forward to meet him. Chief then turns to the outside and begins walking.

Here it begins . . .

 _ **An**_ _ **: Hello everyone, SkyBroWarrior here! This marks chapter 2 rewrite done. Took me all night to finish this one, and let me say it feels good to have finished. Thank you everyone for your patient waiting for this story. Please make sure that you tell me how it is and if I missed anything extreme or not. I am happy that you guys love this story and I hope more people read it. Tell your friends, family, brothers and sister; Just tell anyone who like to read stuff like this to check it out. Thanks so much and now it is SOOO time to sleep.**_

 _ **Thanks and this is SkyBroWarrior signing out!**_


End file.
